la_wiki_pokelandfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Capítulo 9: El Equipo Perfección en busca de los Legendarios...
¡Hey, tú! ¡Sí, tú! Este capítulo es muy importante (Y muy largo...), recomiendo que lo leas para que sepas a que viene la segunda parte de la historia. Este capítulo marca el fin de la primera parte (Que era muy aburrida -.-, pero a partir de aquí va a mejorar notoriamente) y el comienza de la segunda: "El poder de los Legendarios". La segunda parte es la más larga de toda la historia, pero en cambio es la que más intriga. El capítulo 10 es el comienzo de esta parte, pronto subiré el enlace para que la segunda parte comience. No duden en dejar sus comentarios y críticas si pueden, no destructivas, si no críticas para mejorar la historia. Bien, después de ESTA LARGA INTRODUCCIÓN comenzare el capítulo. Uh, ¿El resumen? Nada importante lo que paso en el capítulo anterior, solo que Seth y sus compañeros reciben su Pokédex, nada más... *''Capítulo anterior : Los Regalos del Profesor Oak | La unión de Silver. '' *''Capítulo posterior : ?????'' *''Lista de Capítulos: ¡No dudes en volver'' ¡Comienza la segunda parte dentro de poco! ¡No te la pierdas! ''Capítulo 9: El Equipo Perfección en busca de los legendarios... | El papá de Maya. ''Lugar: ????????. Hora: 8:43 p.m. Faltan: 362 días. leftBuen trabajo, Omega. Me trajiste 2 Piezas Celestiales, eso no me lo esperaba. Je, no me arrepiento de haberte nombrado mi nueva mano derecha. Debería recompensarte, pero no puedo ya que tomaras confianza y la confianza es un arma de doble filo... .......... leftMuchas gracias, jefe. Pero le tengo malas noticias... Alfa, el reporte... .......... leftEstas en problemas... aquí tiene jefe. (Le entrega el reporte. El jefe lo lee...) .......... leftAh, esto es nuevamente inesperado. Me trajiste unas cuantas sorpresas, Omega. Seth ¿Eh?, bien, el chico lo pagara caro. Él sabe nuestro secreto y de seguro el boquifloja de Oak se lo habrá contado todo. .......... left¿Q-Qué hará, jefe...? .......... left¿Omega, porque tan asustado? No estoy loco, pero me enfureceré si no me traen la cabeza del niño. No, esperen, el sabe ciertas cosas que yo no. Hehehehe... ¡Alfa! .......... left¡Sí, jefe! .......... leftEres mi segundo más fuerte, Omega debe estar cansado por todo su trabajo hoy. Ve con Zeta y dale una pequeña sorpresa a nuestro nuevo amigo. Quiero que me lo traigas vivo, más vale que no le hagas ni un rasguño al chico, aún no jajajajaja. .......... Lugar: Ciudad Unión. Hora: 8:53 p.m. Faltan: 362 días. leftUps, perdón, Seth. Estoy tan emocionada que pierdo el control sobre mis manos... .......... leftJe, créeme, yo también estoy emocionado como tú. ¡Eh, Gold! Apúrate con las entradas ¿Quieres? Me estoy desesperando. .......... leftLa peli que vamos a ver dicen que fue tan famosa que gano muchos premios, fans y piensan hacer una secuela de ella. ¡Me encanta! .......... leftNo me creo que sea tan famosa. Debe ser porque, bueno, es perfecta, pero debe tener algo malo. Nada es perfecto. .......... left¿Porque le tratas de buscar algo malo? ¡Es lo único perfecto! Es lo más está película. Tenemos suerte de que las entradas no se hayan agotado. .......... leftLiza tiene razón. No le busques lo malo, al fin y al cabo es una película que veremos todos. .......... leftGlup, lo siento. Tienen razón, fue buena idea venir ¿No, Silver? ¿O sigues pensando que será aburrido? .......... leftMe estoy empezando animar. Aún así creo que no deberíamos perder tiempo viendo películas, deberíamos invertirlo en buscar algunas Piezas... .......... leftNah, vamos, Silver. Debemos relajarnos un rato ¿No? Y ya es tarde, pasaron muchas cosas hoy. Amigo, tú también quieres verla. .......... leftAnda, Silver. Vamos, es la película del año. .......... leftBah, vale, me relajare y ver esta película. Si están buena como dicen... .......... left¡Buenas noticias, chicos! Las entradas ya están compradas y solo faltan 10 minutos para que comience la película. Vamos a la sala... .......... . leftProducciones Pokéland: "Novelas e historias Pokémon. ''Deja volar tu imagiación"''' . leftShh, silencio, está a punto de comenzar... .......... leftVenga ya, cállense. La pelicula ya empezó... .......... left¿Esta es? Nah, no se ve tan interesante... .......... Algunas horas después... ''Lugar: Ciudad Unión (A fueras del cine). Hora: 11:53 p.m. Faltan: 362 días. left¡Eso fue una pasada! ¡Fue la mejor película del mundo! ¿A qué no? .......... left¿Vez? Te dije que te iba a gustar. .......... leftJijijiji, tenían razón. Ha sido la mejor película que he visto. .......... leftJe, debo admitirlo, ¡Fue impresionante! .......... leftJa, no dude ni un momento que sería la mejor película que haya visto. .......... leftHey, parece que alguien aún no ha opinado ¿Silver? .......... leftEh, bueno... ah sí, estuvo buena, nada más... .......... leftY luego dijo que no le gustaría... .......... leftJe, ¿No que no? .......... left¡Ya sí! ¡Me gusto! ¿Querías oírlo? Ya está, deja de... ¿Eh? ¿Que es eso? .......... left¿Ah? Mmmm... parece... .......... left¡Abajo todos! (Todos se tiran al piso) Maldición, era una cadena muy larga, casi nos quita la cabeza... .......... leftHmp, fallaste, Zeta. No debes de perder la concentración. .......... leftPerdón. Casi le atino, ¿Eso cuenta? .......... leftNi le quitaste ni un pelo. Pero si su gorra, eso te da unos puntos... .......... leftAquí tienes, Seth (Le entrega su gorra). .......... left¿Quiénes son esos tipos? .......... leftSupongo que no son amigos... .......... leftSupones bien. Ah, se hace tarde y tengo sueño. Deshagámonos de ellos rápido ¿Zeta? .......... leftNo me tardo, Alfa. Bien, ¿Van a pelear o qué? Son 6 y yo uno, supongo que tienen ventaja... Pero con mi Toxicroak me vasta (Saca de su Pokébola a Toxicroak). .......... leftUh, pelear... pues... supongo que ni un día es tranquilo >.<. (Saca a Zorua). .......... leftSeth, te ayudaremos... .......... leftNo, debemos ser justos y dejarle pelear uno a uno, aunque sepamos que pasara... .......... leftPero si ya debilitaron a Zorua O_o .......... leftJe, siguiente. .......... leftNo perdamos tiempo en combates innecearios, Zeta. (Saca a un Crobat de su Pokébola). Crobat, ya sabes que hacer. .......... left¡Croooooooo! (Va hacia Seth con intención de asestarle un golpe, pero una larga cola se interpone en su camino). ¿Cro? ¡Bat! .......... leftBuen trabajo, Rhyperior. .......... left¡Rhy! ¡Rhyperior! .......... leftOh, esto es inesperado. Bien, supongo que debo hacerte caer antes de seguir. Ah, mira, déjame a los chicos y a cambio no te corto la cabeza. .......... leftJe, no lo creo. Los Pokémon de tipo Roca son huesos duros de roer, no te tengo miedo si mis defensas no fallan. .......... leftPs, Alfa. Él es un líder de gimnasio, es muy fuerte para Crobat, venga te ayudo. .......... leftUh, tienes razón. .......... left¿Serán dos contra uno? Si ese es el caso... ¡Venga ya, Tyranitar! .......... left¡Tyranitar! .......... leftAh, supongo que será fácil, niños será mejor que se alejen un rato... ¡Tyranitar, Rhyperior, ambos terremoto! .......... left¡Ah, el piso se mueve como loco! .......... left¡Tonto, el efecto de terremoto solo afecta a los Pokémon! ¡No a nosotros! .......... leftOh, esto es malo. Toxicroak es ágil, pero no tanto como para esquivar un terremoto. Bien, solo trajimos a Crobat y a Toxicroak... .......... leftAún no termino. It´s Stone Edge time!, jejeje. .......... left¿Tyra? .......... left¿Perior? .......... leftPerdón, ¡Roca afilada ahora! .......... leftAh, ¡Tyra! (Ah, eso era...) .......... leftPerior, perior... (Con lo que nos cuesta entender el español...) .......... left¡¡¡¡¡....!!!!! (Le caen todas las rocas haciéndole caer al piso). .......... leftMi Crobat no se merecía eso. Oh bueno, fallamos. Supongo que hoy no es mi día... See you later my friend! (Saca una bomba humo y hace un escape como el de Omega). .......... left¡...! Solo trajimos una bomba humo... oh-oh... (Brock le agarra del brazo para evitarle huir). .......... leftAmigo, tenemos muchas cosas de que hablar. Venga ya, más vale que hables si quieres al menos tener unos cuantos años menos de cárcel. .......... leftMierda... .......... Paso muy poco tiempo y la policía llego a la escena del crimen. La oficial Jenny vino acompañada de su Growlithe, pero también de un Hypno. leftBien, Growlithe, quédate aquí acostado un rato que no tardo. .......... leftGrow... (Se va a un poste y bueno, ya saben que hace...) .......... leftNo otra vez... .......... leftOficial. Aquí tengo al cómplice, quería atacar a unos niños. Entre ellos a mi hija. .......... left¿Hija? Dijo hija... .......... leftYo soy... jijiji, estoy tan feliz de volver a verle, pero no le distraeré ahora. .......... left¿Eres la hija de Brock? Anda, eso sí es una sorpresa (No se parecen mucho...) .......... left(Supongo que ya encontré a su padre). .......... left¿Puede hacer que hable? Si no tendré que recurrir a otros métodos. .......... leftNo, el tipo no quiere decir ni palabra. .......... leftOh, bueno. Hypno, hazme los honores. .......... leftHypno... (Mueve su péndulo sobre Zeta dejándolo hipnotizado). Hyp. .......... leftBien, ahora has que hable. .......... leftHyp... .......... leftUh... los legendarios, su poder debe ser nuestro... ¡Nada nos detendrá! Uh, perfecto... debe ser perfecto, sino no sirve... inteligente deberá ser, sino no sirve... fiel le debe ser al jefe... el poder de los legendarios nos dará la oportunidad de darle vida... solo faltan: 362 días... Eh... oh no, abri el pico... .......... leftSí, y nos diste una gran pista. Ahora veo a que se proponen, no te dejaremos ir tan fácilmente, eres una gran fuente de información para nosotros. .......... leftNo, creo que no. Por suerte aún me queda esta pequeña bola de humo, no funciona como las otras, pero al menos crea un pequeña nube (Tira esa bola de humos, pero solo saca un montón de polvo pero da la oportunidad de huir) See you later my friends! .......... left¡Se fue! ¡Síganlo! (Muchos policias van detrás de él). ¡Maldición! Egh... .......... leftDéjelo, al menos sabemos lo que se proponían. Jenny, déjeme solo con estos chicos. .......... leftSí... (Oak y Brock... estos chicos saben algo que nadie más sabe... deberé echarles un ojo más tarde, ahora tengo que llevar el reporte a la comisaria). .......... leftBien, bien, que tenemos aquí. Una chica un tanto desobediente. .......... left¡Papá! (Abraza a Brock) ¡No sabes cuánto te extrañe! .......... leftYo también a ti, mi princesa. Pero debiste avisarme sobre que te irías de viaje, ya era hora. Tú mamá siempre tan sobreprotectora ¡Ja! .......... leftJijiji, sí, un poco. ¿Ya te presente a mis amigos? .......... leftNo hace falta, hija. Ya los conozco bien, en especial a ti, Seth. Ven acá. .......... leftGlup, eh, sí señor. .......... leftSin miedo chico, puedes confiar en mí. Mmm... sí, se ve que Oak tenía razón. Se ve que no eres de por aquí... .......... left¿Lo sabe? ¿Oak le conto? ¿De donde lo conoce? .......... leftOak me entrego mi Pokémon inicial, un Larvitar. He aqui lo que logre, ¿No, Tyranitar? Oak y yo somos amigos de confianza y pensó que sería buena idea que les tuviese vigilados. .......... left¿M-Me acompañaras en el viaje, pa? .......... left¡Ja! No, hija. No te acompañare, suena loco dejarte ir sola, pero si vas acompañada de Seth y de tus amigos nada te pasara. Solo vine a decirte que no te preocupes por mí, al fin y al cabo si sigues tu viaje me encontraras donde debí estar hace mucho tiempo: En mi casa, con mi mujer y mi hija. .......... leftPapá, es muy tierno lo que dices :´( .......... leftNo llores, hija. Oak me llamo porque creyó que habría problemas. Además iba a la casa cuando tu madre me dijo que estabas aquí. Al principio me enoje porque te ibas sin mi permiso, pero si vas acompañada de Seth, no te pasara nada. Ah, se me olvidaba. Seth, te tengo un regalo. .......... left¿A mí? .......... leftSe lo iba a dar a Maya, pero este Pokémon es muy brusco para una dama. Además ella ya tiene un huevo, supongo que saldrá un buen Pokémon de ahí. Bien, te quería dar a este Pokémon, cuídalo bien ya que es un amigo de Tyranitar. .......... left¡Sí! ¡Es un Larvitar! .......... leftLarvi, larvitar (¿Que miras? Sé que soy guapo, pero no me mires así). .......... leftBien, Larvitar. Amigo, eres un Pokémon fuerte, eres estupendo y muy experimentado en combates. Quiero que vayas con Seth y que le cuides, él te entrenara y te volverá un fuerte e imponente Tyranitar. Anda, vamos pequeño. .......... leftLarvi... larivtar ¡Lar! (No soy un juguete para que me regales... pero si es lo que quieres ¡Deberé obedecerte, Brock!) (Se acerca a Tyranitar y chocan puños) Larvi (Adiós, pa) (Se va junto a Seth). .......... leftTyra... (Hijo...) Nitar, tyra (Échale un mano a Seth en su viaje). .......... leftVamos, Tyranitar, sabias que el día en que tú amigo se vaya seria pronto. Además, él se volvera tan fuerte como tú al lado de Seth. .......... leftMuchas gracias. Prometo entrenarle hasta que se convierta en un Tyranitar, .......... leftLar... (Más te vale). .......... leftMira tú por donde, Larvitar es un Pokémon muy fuerte para ser uno de etapa inicial. Qué suerte. .......... leftChico, espero haberte ayudado. Cuida bien de mi hija, te tengo confianza y mas vale que no la pierdas aprovechándote de ella. Es hora de irse, chicos. Son las 2:03 a.m. .......... leftPa... (Abraza a Brock nuevamente) Volveré pronto... .......... leftRegresa lo más rápido posible de tu aventura, mi niña. Oh, se me olvidaba. Seth, espero verte en mi gimnasio en Ciudad Progreso, ahí también te veré Maya. (Saca a un Aerodactil y se va a volar con él). .......... leftLar... lar lara vitar. (Adiós, Brock... ¡Eh, tú! "Señor nuevo entrenador" tengo hambre, dame algo de comer). .......... leftJe, sí, ya te daré de comer... .......... ¡Qué suerte la de Seth! Salvaron su pellejo además de regalarle un Larvitar, pero no todo es felicidad en este mundo ¿No? Cosas malas siempre pueden suceder en cualquier momento. Seth y sus amigos se cansaron de tan larga noche y durmieron en un hotel, al día siguiente comenzaría la aventura de todos nuestros héroes. Por cierto, justo ahora son: Lugar: ????????. Hora: 2:06 p.m. Faltan: 361 días. left¡Fallaste! Te mataría ahora si no me fueras de utilidad. .......... leftL-Lo siento, jefe. Apareció Brock y nos hecho para abajo el plan. .......... left¿Ahora quién está en problemas? .......... leftRrrrr... bien, me calmare porque entiendo que para alguien tan patético como tú es difícil hacerle frente a un líder. Por cierto, ¿Y Zeta? .......... leftUf... uf... uf... uf... al fin llegue, esos malditos policías no me atraparon y perdieron mi rastro... pero me hicieron hablar... oh-oh (Nuevamente: Mierda...). Categoría:Capítulos